


Crocodile Tears

by aesthetic_yeet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Kokichi, Foreplay, Frottage, M/M, Roleplay, Top!Shuichi, kokichi should honesty be the ultimate actor, so much fake crying, uhhhh i think that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_yeet/pseuds/aesthetic_yeet
Summary: The boys decide to try something new. Shuichi, of course, has his doubts, but when he sees Kokichi laid out in front of him, hands tied and legs spread, it doesn’t seem so bad.





	Crocodile Tears

          Crocodile tears were one of Kokichi’s specialties, and Shuichi hoped to god that’s what they were. Fat tears flowed slowly and unevenly from the pale boy’s eyes, making their way down his milk white cheeks with a strange beauty that almost make Shuichi forget what their current situation was.

          Kokichi had wanted to try something else. He absolutely adored having Shuichi at his mercy, but he wanted to be the one losing control for once, hence the reason he was currently nude and tied up by his wrists, his legs spread wide and giving Shuichi a full view of everything he had to offer. Shuichi sat in front of him, half-hard and utterly confused about what he was supposed to do as the one in control.

          Shuichi tried not to look at Kokichi’s legs, which were held open by a spreader bar. It was hard to look at, as it looked quite painful to him, even though Kokichi insisted he was fine.

          “You’re so mean, Shuichi! Tying me up like this… it’s so embarrassing!” He let out a small hiccup as another tear rolled down his face.

          To Shuichi’s surprise, this whole scene didn’t make him as upset as he thought it would. When Kokichi had first suggested it, he didn’t see what could be arousing about Kokichi tied up and crying, but now that the picture was actually in front of him (plus the fact that Kokichi was obviously acting)… A blanket of heat smothered his lower half.

          Kokichi suddenly broke character, a sly grin spreading across his tear-stained cheeks. “Oh look at you, Mr. I’m-So-Vanilla. You’re getting hard! And to think you wouldn’t like it.”

          Shuichi followed the other boy’s eyes, and if he hadn’t already felt it, there was the visible proof he found joy in the current situation. The front of his pants stretched out farther than normal as they held what Kokichi liked to call “Little Saihara” inside. He let out a small, muffled groan.

          Kokichi shook his head, the grin disappearing. He blinked once, twice, and his eyes were watery again. It truly amazed Shuichi how good an actor the other boy was. He shifted his legs, the small chains attached to the ends of the spreader bar making quiet clinking noises as he moved. He tugged at the ropes holding his wrists together above his head, acting as if he was trying to get out of them. The safe word hadn’t been said, so Shuichi made no effort to untie him, instead, focusing on the almost painful throb of his cock.

          “Kokichi…” Shuichi groaned, palming himself through his pants.

          Kokichi made a small, whiny noise of complaint. “Y-You pervert! Stop that!” Soft, strangled noises spilled from his lips as he tried to help his own situation. Unfortunately, he planned his own demise, as the spreader bar he’d suggested using stopped him from being able to rub his thighs together. He tried to bring his knees together, but it made him uncomfortable. He huffed in annoyance.

          “That one’s… that one‘s on you,” Shuichi laughed, still rubbing himself. With a sudden rush of libido, he wondered if he’d be allowed to touch Kokichi. He thrusted into his hand at the thought. A small moan escaped his mouth.

          “What was that for? Are you imagining fucking me or something? You’re such a pervert, wanting to do something like that to someone so helpless!” Kokichi seemed to have the same thought, as his cock twitched fruitlessly in the air.

          Shuichi swallowed his spit before he could choke on it. “Can I touch you…?” He pursed his lips together to stifle an embarrassing noise. ”Please…”

          Kokichi whined, arching his back at the thought of Shuichi giving him what he wanted, what he needed. He bit his lip; he had to stay in character. “N-No! I can’t believe someone like Shuichi would be so dirty!”His voice nearly gave out at the end. He wanted Shuichi to touch him so badly it hurt, but he had a role to play, and he wasn’t going to let a bit of desperation hinder that.

          “I can’t…” Shuichi mumbled. He unbuttoned his pants and retrieved his cock from where it’d been trapped, shivering as the cold air touched the sensitive skin. Using his precum as lube, he smeared it along the shaft and began to stroke himself.

          A strange and slightly strangled noise, resembling a cross between a complaint and a moan, filled the air as Kokichi watched the scene before him. His cheeks heated up in a way that suggested he hadn’t meant to make such a noise, but there was no playing at one off. His watery and half-lidded eyes studied Shuichi before staring the ceiling, his milk white chest rising and falling unevenly as his breathing picked up.

          The other boy took it all in, almost overwhelmed by the sight. The flush of his boyfriend’s cheeks, the desperation in his eyes, the pink of his nipples, the pitiful twitch of his neglected cock, all of them brought him closer and closer to climax.

          “God, Kokichi…” Shuichi mumbled. He forced his hand to stop, because if he didn’t, he would’ve came right then and there.

          “Shuichi… please touch me,” Kokichi panted, looking delirious. “Please, I can’t take it anymore, please!” He squirmed around in his restraints, still not saying the safe word.

          Shuichi’s eyes widened. Kokichi neversaid please, unless he was asking you to do something for him that you probably shouldn’t. He crawled closer to the other boy, settling between his legs, pressing a kiss to his mouth, his jaw, his neck. Kokichi’s breath fluttered out of him at every bit of contact, becoming increasingly desperate.

          Finally, after peppering Kokichi’s face and neck with sweet kisses, he removed the spreader bar and went to give the smaller boy’s aching cock some much needed attention. Kokichi flinched, watching as Shuichi’s hand ghosted over the hot, sensitive skin.

          “You ok?” Shuichi asked softly, calmly. He sat back on his legs, searching Kokichi’s face. Kokichi nodded.

          Kokichi’s senses were assaulted by the sudden feeling of soft skin rubbing against the flushed skin of his cock. Shuichi’s hand closed around his length, almost covering all of it. Using the boy’s near excessive amount of precum, he began to stroke up and down the shaft, making Kokichi’s whole body tremble.

          “K-Kokichi…” Shuichi groaned, using his free hand to get himself off. He was so fucking close, and he could tell Kokichi was, too. Their rapid pulses synced, both so close to the edge, so hot and overstimulated, so needing.

          Kokichi’s back arched away from the wall as he threw his head back. “D-Don’t stop!” he cried, eyes nearly rolling back.

          Shuichi didn’t have the voice to answer, so he crawled impossibly closer, taking both of their cocks in his hands and rubbing them together. His broken moans mixed with Kokichi’s cries, both too out of it to be embarrassed.

          With a final cry, a loud mix of the two’s names, they both came. Hot white ribbons shot up, covering the two in a mess only one of them really minded.

          Shuichi made a face, using his thumb to wipe the cum off of Kokichi’s cheek. Kokichi, still coming down from his high, smiled dopily.

          “Hello.”

          “Hi,” Shuichi replied, voice breaking. He blushed.

          Kokichi smirked. “Did you have fun?”

          Shuichi kissed the other boy tiredly, but the passion was still there. “We should do this again, but maybe without all the foreplay.”

          Kokichi frowned. “You didn’t like my acting? I’m offended! And to think I tried so hard to turn you on…” Without warning, the other boy bursted into tears.

          Shuichi, startled at first, laughed at Kokichi’s fake melodramatic outburst. “I was kidding, you did great.”

          Kokichi grinned. In a somehow even more fake sounding voice than before, he huffed, “You really are mean, Shuichi! Just the worst!”


End file.
